fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack White and the Seven Female Animals
Cast * Snow White - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Prince Florian - Elsa (Frozen) * The Evil Queen - Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) * The Old Hag - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) * Doc - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Grumpy - Gloria (Madagascar) * Happy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sleepy - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Bashful - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Sneezy - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Dopey - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * The Magic Mirror - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek) * Humbert the Huntsman - Mulan Scenes Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 2 - Globglogabgalab and the Fairy Godmother Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 3 - Jack meets Elsa ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 4 - Globglogabgalab's Dark Demand Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 5 - In the Woods/Jack Runs Away Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 6 - Jack's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 7 - Jack Discovers a Cottage Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 9 - Meet the Female Animals ("Heigh-Ho") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 10 - Jack Explores Upstairs Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 13 - The Female Animals Discover Jack Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 14 - Jack Meets The Female Animals Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Female Animals' Washing Song") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 17 - Deceived/Globglogabgalab Disguised Himself Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 18 - "The Female Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 19 - "Someday my Princess will Come" Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 20 - Bedtime in the Female Animals' Cottage Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 21 - Abracadaver's Evil Plan Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 22 - The Female Animals Leave for Work Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 23 - Jack meets Abracadaver Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 24 - A Race Against Time Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 25 - Jack's Death and Funeral Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Jack Frost as Snow White Elsa as Prince Florian Globglogabgalab as the Evil Queen Abracadaver as the Old Hag Judy Hopps as Doc Gloria as Grumpy Sawyer as Happy Perdita as Sleepy Destiny as Bashful Shenzi as Sneezy Pinkie Pie as Dopey The Fairy Godmother as the Magic Mirror Mulan as Humbert the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap